Come Back To Me - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: The ukes are stranded at the base in a thunderstorm while the seme's are on solo missions. All the ukes want is to be safe in the arms of their seme's! Mushy angsty one shot! yaoi


The base was quiet except for the sound of the raging storm outside. Thunderclaps sounded about every 10 to 15 minutes and the sky was grey and dark with clouds that felt like the remnants of a bad dream.

It had started around 1:00 pm and had steadily gotten worse making the base look like a dark tomb instead of living quarters for an evil organization. But then again, it suited perfectly.

As of now the base was void of all seme's, while the uke's toughed it out in the living room. It was quite comical actually, if you were to have seen the situation for yourself, you could have easily underestimated the missing-nin who occuppied the room.

Tobi currently sat in the chair wrapped in a blanket, ducking everytime a thunderclap hit. He had given up wearing his mask about two years ago and the fear was evident on his face, (what he would give to have that mask back now.)

His lover and partner, Zetsu had been sent to the waterfall village a week ago to kill a lord and bring back a rare scroll that Pein swore was a must have. He knew that Zetsu would succeed, he always did, but still he wished his lover were here to calm his fears.

Deidara sat on one end of the couch moulding and kneeding his clay. He had made a bird three times already, but every time a thunderclap hit, he would involuntarily crush it and have to start over. This was beginning to wear on his nerves.

His lover and partner, Sasori No Danna as he called him had been sent to the grass village. He was to interogate the kasekage's men from Suna and gather info. on a jinchuriki. Deidara knew Sasori was good and he'd be fine. He just hoped he would hurry.

Itachi sat on the loveseat, reading a book that was beginning to piss him off. Not because of the story , but because everytime a thunderclap hit, he would lose his place and have to read the same paragraph over and over. He couldn't keep his place and he couldn't retain what he read. Thunderstorms were his worst enemy next to his brother.

His lover and partner, Kisame had been sent to Konoha, Itachi's home village. To say that Itachi was worried was extreme, to say that he was weary would be more accurate. They had tried to capture the Kyuubi twice and failed. Now Konoha was on high alert for him and Kisame.

He hoped that his partner and boyfriend would be wise enough not to get caught. Kisame's mission was to simply get more info. on the Kyuubi. He only hoped that Kisame would hurry.

Hidan sat on the other end of the couch, holding his Jashin pendant as if it would save him from having a heartattack from the thunderclaps. He had tried praying to Jashin, but quickly gave that up. He had tried to watch t.v., but the storm kept messing up the reception. So he simply sat and stared at the floor. Could things be any more boring he wondered.

His lover and partner Kakuzu had been sent to Suna to gather chemicals. He after all was their medic. He gathered the chemicals while Sasori mixed them for antidotes or pain killers or just about anything you could need for a bad injury. Even though it wasn't an actual mission, Hidan hoped his lover would be safe and come back soon.

Currently in Suna, Kakuzu had gathered everything on his list and was ready to head back to the base. The weather had turned nasty in that direction in a hurry. He kept looking towards the base and sighed. 'Yep the weathers definately worse at the base.' He couldn't help but wonder how Hidan was as he picked up his pace and headed home.

Meanwhile Zetsu had finished up with the Lord and acosted the scroll. He had consumed the Lord and decided he really hadn't been worth it. 'Oh well' he thought as he made his way back to the base, noticing the black clouds and misty weather. He made quick work of getting back home to comfort his uke.

Sasori had destroyed two of his puppets, but he had gotten what he came for. It was good that Pein had known about this meeting taking place between the grass village and Suna. He had gotten good info. on the jinchuriki and he had gotten blood and screams.

Nothing made a mission more successful in his opinion. Deciding that Hiruko would slow him down, he summoned him into a scroll and headed back to the base. He too had noticed the weather in that direction and cursed softly. "Hang in there Dei, I'm coming." He muttered.

Currently with Kisame, he had gotten more info. but not as much as he would have hoped. The village was on high alert and now he was currently running from Anbu. He'd taken out six and yet four more were coming at him. He hoped that he would either be able to lose them or take them down quickly.

The latter came a moment later when one of them made a mistake and the other three followed suit. As the last one hit the ground, he took a raggad breath, feeling extremely tired. All he wanted now was to get home to Itachi and maybe do a little cuddling and get some sleep.

Sasori entered the base and headed for Pein's office. He walked to the desk and bowed as he handed over the info. he had acquired. He bowed once more and left, going to look for his uke in the living room.

He stepped up behind the couch quietly as he watched in amusement as Deidara smashed the clay figure once more muttering a "Goddammit, un!" Sasori stepped closer and leaned down to whisper in Deidara's ear. "Is that any way to talk Dei-chan? " Pushing out as much air as possible in the whisper.

He watched the blonde jump and shiver. He spun around to look at Sasori, "Danna, un!" He dived over the couch and jumped on the unsuspecting red-head as they both toppled to the floor. "Holy shit Dei! What was that?"

The red-head stood and pulled the blonde to his feet. "I'm sorry Danna. I just missed you, un! Giving a hmph and crossing his arms in a pout. Sasori couldn't help himself as he chuckled at how cute his uke could be. He picked up Didara bridal style and carried him up to their room.

Kakuzu walked out of Pein's office after letting him know he had returned and walked into the living room. Plopping down on the couch next to Hidan, he looked over at his uke as Hidan crawled into his lap. Crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Hidan wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Kakuzu blushed and stood up with Hidan wrapped around his waist he carried his uke to their room.

Kisame entered through the kitchen entrance, he made his way to Pein's office and informed him of the situation. Pein nodded and dismissed him. Kisame bowed and left the office. He walked into the living room and wordlessly picked up Itachi. He carried him to their room and quickly undressed. 'irst a quick shower and then some cuddling.' He thought. With a quick kiss he entered the bathroom.

Zetsu returned and gave Pein the scroll, after many praises of his ability to acquire the scroll, he was dismissed and went to locate his uke. Only after a minute of searching, was he able to find him, huddled in a chair and cowering under a blanket. Zetsu laughed as he pulled the blanket from his lover's hands.

Tobi looked up and seen Zetsu was the culprit of stealing his safety shield. "Wouldn't you rather have me?" Zetsu purred. Tobi quickly nodded and glomped the plant man. They would have tumbled to the floor had Zetsu not seen it coming a mile away. Picking up his lover, he carried him bridal style to their room. Tobi smiled, he knew where this was going.

Deidara and Sasori lay beneath the blankets panting and gasping with each thrust and each hit to Deidara's sweet spot. They could both feel their climaxes coming and welcomed them a moment later. Bodies spent, feeling sweaty and tired, they wrapped their arms around eachother and slept.

Kakuzu looked over at his sleeping uke and smiled. He loved storms. That was the one time he could count on Hidan being extremely needy. Their love making always intensified with the storms, making Hidan desperate not to let go and wanting Kakuzu to stay close and keep him distracted. This time was no different.

Kisame had finished his shower and entered the room to find Itachi had other ideas than just cuddling, he lay naked and waiting beneath only a sheet letting Kisame know that he wanted much more than a hug or a snuggle. Kisame complied and soon he and Itachi were climbing higher and higher both desperate for release. Moments later they reached their limit and gave in. As they lay curled up in eachother's arms, they drifted off into a content sleep.

Zetsu and Tobi lay in eachother's arms after a very intense, although quick love making session. Tobi held Zetsu's hand in his tracing the lines in his palm, he knew this always drove the plant man crazy and would do it just to mess with him. Today however he would allow his uke his little game if it would keep him distracted from the storm outside.


End file.
